The present disclosure relates to the field of display technologies, and more particularly, to a head-up display apparatus, a controlling method thereof, and a vehicle.
Head-up display (HUD) technology is useful in vehicle vision assistance. A HUD apparatus can project travel information of a vehicle onto a windshield thereof. The windshield then reflects the travel information so that it can be viewed by the driver of the vehicle. In this way, the driver can obtain travel information without frequently diverting their the line of sight away from road and driving conditions. This capability improves drive and vehicle safety.
Since the content displayed by the HUD apparatus is superposed with the scene in front of the vehicle viewed by the driver through the windshield, it can be difficult for a driver with color-blindness and/or color weakness to accurately identify information displayed in color via the HUD apparatus due to their deficiency in color recognition, which may result in misjudgment of information and even danger.